


Gotta Catch the One!

by Turtle_in_a_fedora



Category: Pokemon GO, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Characters Playing Pokemon GO, Cherik - Freeform, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Gaybies, Human AU, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Pokemon GO Shenanigans, SO GAY, Swearing, like a lot, nerds, single parent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 01:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8081704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtle_in_a_fedora/pseuds/Turtle_in_a_fedora
Summary: "Charles looked from his phone to his surroundings… and back to his phone… and back to his surroundings. The sigh he let out seemed to echo in the eerily vacant streets around him… “Fuck”..."
Charles is a college student working on his PhD who has recently gotten into Pokemon Go. Erik is a single father working to support his family, who has also recently gotten into Pokemon Go. Basically they're both nerds that fall in love. Lots of fluff, some angst in later chapters, and eventual smut. This is a human AU so there will be no mutant powers. I hope you enjoy! And feel free to leave comments.





	

The night air tussled Charles’s fluffy brown locks as he walked down the street, his strides quickened as he got closer to his destination. He had been looking for an Abra for days and every time he had found one it had managed to get away or someone caught it first. He was damned if this one was going to evade him as well. Each step he took thankfully brought him closer to the little yellow pokemon. Finally he had it within his grasp; He threw a pokeball and missed, cursing softly under his breath. He tossed another pokeball and... yes a direct hit! But suddenly the Abra broke free; he scowled at the screen and tossed his last remaining pokeball at the Abra, praying silently in his head to whatever deity would listen. One shake… two shakes, he stared at his screen in anticipation… three shakes… ching!

‘Gotcha. Abra was caught!’ the game words appeared “YES!” Charles cried in victory. Finally! I mean, he had only had the game for a week or so but Abra was his favorite and he finally had him. Charles closed his phone screen smiling gleefully and looked at his surroundings; the faint orange glow of a street light illuminated the place where he was currently standing but nothing around him looked even remotely familiar; his smile quickly faded. Good lord, how long had he been walking? He turned his phones screen on again to cheek the time, his eyes widened in shock when the clock read 2:53. It was a wonder he hadn’t been mugged. He tapped the google maps button and waited… and tapped it again huffing impatiently. When the app finally finished loading it showed him that he had walked well over 15 miles from his home during his adventure. Charles looked from his phone to his surroundings… and back to his phone… and back to his surroundings. The sigh he let out seemed to echo in the eerily vacant streets around him… “Fuck”...

“BILL NYE THE SCIENCE GUY!” Jolted Hank awake (and yes that is in fact his ringtone); He struggled to find his glasses grasping around the top of his nightstand until he found them. He blearily looked at his alarm clock, displaying in bright red numbers the time 2:59 before answering his phone. “What the hell Charles it's 3 in the morning?”

“Yeah… I kind of just realized that, look I need you to come get me, I'm about 15 miles away from town.” Hank rubbed his eyes and yawned sleepily gathering his keys and wallet off of the night stand, not even bothering to change out of his pajamas. He started walking down the hallway and stubbed his toe on one of the doorways. Charles listened as Hank drop the phone and let out a myriad of muffled swears before picking up the phone again. 

“How did you manage to get… you were playing pokemon go weren't you.”

“That… might have been involved”

“Seriously Charles? You could at least drive to wherever you wanted to go and then walk around.” Hank pinched the bridge of his nose before continuing to walk to their garage. 

“Where did you end up exactly.” Hank sighed disapprovingly as he got into one of their estates several cars. 

“North-East of town, I'll text you an address”

“Look it's going to take me a while to find you, just go find somewhere to sit down and stay there.”

“Ok, thanks Hank”

“And Next time this happens, you're walking home, I don’t care how long it takes you” Hank said before hanging up the phone and pulling out of their driveway.

Charles sighed, he’d make hank some brownies or something to make it up to him later. He wandered around until he found a nearby park, and sat down on a bench; texting Hank the address of the apartments across the street from the park. Oh cool, this park is a gym. Team Valor, Nidoking at 858, name: Magnet0? Wow really? Charles thought to himself, silently judging whoever this person was as he prepped his team for the fight...

“Are you fucking kidding me?!” Charles shouted at his phone. This was the third time his team had been defeated, he had used almost all of his restores, and he had barely even scratched this Magnet0’s pokemon. Charles slumped back against the bench in defeat, letting out a tired sigh when he heard poorly muffled laughter coming from the apartment window across the street. In said window was a man looking at his phone and occasionally glancing at charles.

The stranger opened his window after he noticed Charles looking at him “I have to admit I’m a little disappointed” the man said with an amused grin from the window. “you’ve been trying to take over that gym for half an hour, no luck yet?”

Charles turned around and scowled at the man, standing up from his resting place. He might have realized how utterly gorgeous the man was if he hadn’t still been fuming over his defeats, and, you know, it wasn’t pitch black outside on account of it being close to 4 in the morning.

With a small amount of spite directed at both his phone and the man he replied “No, no luck yet, but that doesn’t mean I’ve giving up!” He replied back to the man. 

“Of course not. Well, feel free to stop by and be try again anytime you wish.” He said with a slight smirk before closing his window.

“Why you pompous son of a-” Charles was cut of when Hank pulled in front of him and motioned for him to get in. When Charles hesitated Hank rolled down the window. “Get in the fucking car before I change my mind, drive away, and leave you here to walk. I can’t believe you woke me up this late.”  
Charles reluctantly climbed into the passenger side of the car and closed the door; remaining silent as Hank started driving as to not anger him any further, at least until the silence became tangible.

“Hank I’m sorry I called you so late, thanks for coming to get me. I guess I just lost track of time… and direction” Charles said looking somewhat like a remorseful puppy.  
Hank let out a long tired sigh “It's fine, just… don’t do this again okay?”

“Yeah, I’ll definitely be more careful in the future. How about tomorrow you sleep in and I’ll make breakfast?”  
Hank smiled and glanced at him “that sounds really nice” They road the rest of the way in a comfortable silence broken only when Hank mentioned his latest scientific experiments which Charles was more than happy to listen to and chime in.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hi guys, so I decide to make this fic because of a tumblr post with someone asking for a Cherik pokemon go fic. (http://turtle-in-a-fedora.tumblr.com/post/147175989852/tobehunted-whos-going-to-write-the-first-cherik), well friend here it is. This is the intro chapter so I apologize for it being a bit short but I have big plans guys. We're about go on the roller coaster of fluff and feels (and smut), so put on your seat belt.
> 
> If you find any grammatical, spelling, etc. errors please let me know and I'll fix them right away. Also Please be gentle with me when reviewing it has been a very long time since I've written a fanfic and I’ll only get better.  
> I think I'll be able to upload another, definitely longer chapter, very soon. So stay tuned! :3
> 
> I’ve been writing a lot of this chapter (and the next) on a road trip, working with my close friend/ co writer/editor Chrome.
> 
> You can follow our tumblrs here if you want.  
> Turtle: http://turtle-in-a-fedora.tumblr.com/  
> Chrome: http://the75thhero.tumblr.com


End file.
